lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Funeral of the Dead Butterflies
WHITE (4 - 6) |risk_level = HE |image2 = FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 16 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |norm_mood = 7 - 10 |good_mood = 11 - 16 |qliphoth_counter = 2 |death = yes|breach = yes}} "What happens when people die?" - Funeral of the Dead Butterflies' Entry Funeral of the Dead Butterflies (T-01-68) is a humanoid abnormality which has a white butterfly for a head and possess five arms, two at each shoulder and one coming out of its neck. It wears a black suit and coat with a single white sleeve for its middle arm. It carries a black coffin with a butterfly engraved on its lid behind its back with two of its extra arms. According to the flavor text, the coffin is full of butterflies. __TOC__ Ability His ability triggers when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. The Abnormality's Qliphoth Counter will be lowered by 1 with the next methods: * When an employee with Justice lower than Level 3 works with the Abnormality, lowering the counter when the work is done. * When an employee with Fortitude greater than Level 3 works with the Abnormality. * A high chance to decrease when the Work Result is Bad. When the Funeral of the Dead Butterflies' Qliphoth counter reaches zero it will breach the containment room. When Funeral of the Dead Butterflies breaches it will perform two different attacks while walking around the facility with 400 HP. Both attacks need an employee or entity in the same room to target. # It will extend the arm on its neck and make a gun shape with its hand, then shoot some butterflies towards an employee which will deal White Damage. # It will slam the coffin it carries with it on the ground and place it in a vertical fashion in front of itself. After a few seconds the coffin will open and butterflies will flood the corridor in front of it, dealing consistent low White Damage for some seconds to any entities in the zone. This also slow a bit the employees trapped in the swarm. If the Abnormality deplete the Sanity Gauge of an employee with their attacks, the employee will die instead of panic, with butterflies resting on their corpse. Funeral of the Dead Butterflies also possess a death animation when defeated, slowly floating down and entering into its coffin. Origin Part of its origin is currently unknown, but in its entries it is mentioned that this Abnormality came to the facility to 'free' the employees, to return them to their home after they die. However, due to them being bound to the company and only able to return when they are 'discarded', the objective was difficult to achieve. The Abnormality was then captured by the corporation. Details Funeral of the Dead Butterflies responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Repression, Insight, Instinct, and Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Funeral of the Dead Butterflies' emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-10 will cause it to feel Normal, and 11-16 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 4 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (16), emotional state and their Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 '''(Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When , an employee with Justice level 2 or less proceeded the work for Funeral of the Dead Butterflies, Qliphoth Counter reduced upon the completion of the work." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "The same phenomenon occurred when another employee with Fortitude level 4 or above proceeded with the work." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a High probability." '''Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This includes its defenses while breaching: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Weak (1.5) - Black: Normal (1.0) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 (1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Level 2 (2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Level 3 (3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. Gift 'Solemn Vow'. Level 4 (All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. Weapon and Suit 'Solemn Vow'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Solemn Vow |Damage = White/ Black 2-2 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Long |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Justice Level 3 |Description = "The atmosphere is grave. One represents the sadness of the dead, the other represents the fear of the quick." |SpecialAbility = Damage Type switch between White and Black after each shot.}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Solemn Vow |RED = 1.2 Weak |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.5 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 45 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Justice Level 3 |Description = "Black is for those who mourn the dead. It requires solemnness and no accessories. When you see a shallow grave in the desert, mourn for the butterflies." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +1, SP +1, Success Rate +1, Work Speed +1, Movement Speed +1, Attack Speed +1 |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "What happens when people die? What happened to those who worked here?" * "- They must returned to their home, where family and warmness await. But everyone knows that the employees can’t leave the company unless they retire. - Then they must have "retired" and returned to their homes, having earned what they wanted and full of hope." * "We are feathers of the Wing. But retiring isn't as easy as it sounds. Just like how feathers do not fall out on their own free will. - Then where did the retired employees go? They are bound to the company the moment they enter. They cannot leave even if they retire. -Long ago, in some world, people believed that they become beautiful beings with small wings when they die. What nonsense. If we have wings, can we leave here? Do we get wings after we retire?" * "The mourner with the colossal baggage on his back is said to have come here to be the savior of all. But now he is trapped like everyone else, roaming the company with only the memory of empty faith. The baggage he carries is a coffin. A large coffin to pay tribute to the employees who have nowhere else to go. But it is too small to comfort those innocent sacrifices. Inside it are butterflies waiting for the time to sleep. Until then, they flutter their wings uselessly. Butterflies are supposed to pollinate flowers, but not a single flower blooms in this place. They have no choice but to wait. After all, there must be an end to the world." Flavour Text * "Having someone to mourn you after you die is a blessing." * "Those left behind have no time to remember those who died, but prepares for the next death." * "Funeral of the Dead Butterflies gazes upon in silence." * "Funeral of the Dead Butterflies dreams. The curtain is drawn on an empty faith with no exits." * "The huge coffin is not enough to replace the hundreds of graves." * " watches the funeral procession of the butterflies." * "The burdensome fluttering wings comes closer in a familiar yet strange way." * "This place has no flowers or trees, so where are all those butterflies coming from?" * "The employees cannot return to whence they came and have no choice but to repeat the day." * "The funeral procession never ends, and continues to mourn." * " thinks about the end of life." * "Returning to whence you came is a miracle that can never happen." * "Death in your finest hour is an unexpected blessing." * "In fact, most employees who died here wanted to live as long as possible." * "Some thought death would be a new start, but there is nothing but void after death." Trivia * The E.G.O. Weapon of the Abnormality is the first weapon to include two types of damages, White, displayed for the weapon; and Black as the secondary damage type. * The file name for Funeral of the Dead Butterflies was titled Butterfly. * Being labeled as a ''T'rauma' type, it might represent the experience of rest and reincarnation upon death, an experience deprived in the corporation. After failing of providing proper rest to the employees sacrificed, the captive Abnormality will wait until the end of times. * Its name may be in reference to the Studio Ghibli film Grave of the Fireflies Gallery FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesContainment.png|Funeral of the Dead Butterflies' Containment FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesBreaching.png|Breaching FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesFirstAttack.png|About to perform its single attack FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesSwarmAttack.png|Second attack, with butterflies coming out of the coffin and filling the room FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesSwarmAttackCloseUp.png|A more closer look of the swarm FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesDeadEmployee.png|An employee who died by the attacks of Funeral of the Dead Butterflies FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesDefeated.png|Defeated FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesDetailsUnlocked.png|Funeral of the Dead Butterflies' Details unlocked FuneraloftheDeadButterfliesConcept.jpg|Concept art for Funeral of the Dead Butterflies Category:Abnormalities Category:Trauma Category:HE Category:Humanoid